My reasons
by TTcouples
Summary: Jericho loves Kole and these are 10 reasons why. :)


**Authors note: Well as promised to my 70****th**** reviewer of 'A ball for 12?' this is the one-shot which was promised. Assassin x 007 congratulations! Anyway the couple selected was Jerikole and I honestly couldn't be happier to write about them. I completely agree with how there really aren't enough fanfics about them so I'm happy to contribute :p. Also Cartoongeek 13 I know this is your OTP so after the contest winner I dedicate this story to you.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? I totally own teen titans and am currently planning to restart the actual T.V series! No not really sadly…but if I did I would. :p**

I'm not actually too sure how I fell in love with Kole but then again a wise man once said "If you can't explain love then you are definitely already there" . What can I say? (No pun intended). She just lights up a room she's beautiful, she's bubbly she's well…If I continue on like this then rest assured you will be here, reading this for the rest of your life. So how about we come to a compromise? I'll tell you the 10 reasons why I love her and then maybe you can understand me better because of it…

1- Her personality: I don't think this category even needs a real introduction, I mean her bright and cheerful attitude isn't really one that you could dismiss. She is so many things that others strive to be, without even really having to work on the traits. She is brave, loyal and true, qualities that anyone would find attractive in a person. Coupled with this she is also compassionate and always thinks of others before herself, she always thinks about how I feel for example when she wants to go out she makes sure to make plans that involve something that I would want to do as well, I remember this one time when Kole, the rest of the Titans and I went to a ball and when I asked her what she wanted to do she had suggested that we take a stroll in the gardens, where she knew _I_ would be much more comfortable. She is also head-strong though most don't see it; Kole is an independent woman and can take care of herself with ease. She doesn't rely on others under normal circumstances.

I know this is cliché but she acts like a real lady. Don't get me wrong! I think all the women in our operation are respectable but Kole is much more…proper I suppose is the word, I mean have you ever seen Starfire or Terra eat?! Also Raven's not really into being cheery around new people but Kole always has impeccable manners. Whenever we sit down to eat she politely stays in her place and lets everyone fill their plates before helping herself, she is also friendly with everyone and even laughs at Beastboys jokes out of sheer friendliness. Somehow though she isn't fake and that is one of the things I find the most attractive about her. That she is _real_ and everything she does is genuine just like her.

She is also happy with herself which is a quality that is so hard to find in people these days. She isn't insecure about her looks, she is satisfied with her life and as I said before she doesn't rely on other people even to make her happy, though…every now and then she does tell me she needs me in her life and I find that unbelievably humbling to here that from such a strong woman like Kole.

2-Her hair: No one can miss Kole's hair. It's a soft bubblegum pink color, which through the years has gotten longer and now flows down her back in beautiful waves. Her 'antennas' only add to her unique beauty and I can't help but notice how they give her an almost animalistic feel which I find rather intriguing, as I am by nature more comfortable in the outdoors. The first time that we were introduced after our battle with the brotherhood of evil she had come up to me and thanked me for saving her along with the rest of the Titans and when she turned around to leave I got a good sniff of her beautiful rosy locks and they smelled like fresh rain and Jasmine, a scent which I found absolutely intoxicating.

Every now and then we play with each other's hair. She thinks my blond curls are really cute and likes to run her fingers through them randomly, whenever she does that I get to smell her own pink mane and I can't really explain it but I somehow feel…content in those moments, like I live for them.

3-Her innocence: Anyone who knows Kole knows that she has a childlike innocence about her, even later on when she was no longer a teenager. For someone who has been through so much she still finds joy in the little things. I once took her to a clearing I found which had hundreds of fireflies fluttering about and I remember how she had gasped and looked around in awe. When she slipped her hand in mine I saw her hesitant blush even though she had been the one to initiate the contact, which I found incredibly endearing.

She also giggles a lot, and though others might find that irritating I think it's rather cute. She giggled and smiled at me the first time I handed her a flower and she giggled when I told her I composed a song for her and just went wide eyed and smiled "Really?" I honestly think she does it out of nervous habit because she once admitted to me that she hates her laugh but I told her I found it sweet and since then she never made any attempt to control her bell like peals of laughter around me, this is how we also started to relax in each other's company more and more.

4-Her cleverness: Another thing about Kole that I find absolutely gripping is her brains. Sure she's indestructible in crystal form but really she could have been a titan even if she didn't have any powers. When needed, Kole is extremely intelligent and in the midst of a battle you see her normal bubbly character become serious. She is a brilliant strategist which she honestly never gets enough credit for. I heard of how when she first met the Titans and even then you could see how clever she really was: for one, when Doctor Light captured her she went into her crystal form, because she knew her friends would save her if she just managed to slow him down and then how she basically saved Robin from him when she quickly asked Starfire to concentrate her starbolts through her so as to produce become a powerful laser beam.

I don't think anyone really notices but Kole also has a dry witty sense of humor that is just plain refreshing. Kole was also one of the very few Titans who could speak sign language as well as have the ability to read lips, it was through her that the other Titans learned these traits and though she doesn't realize it, she made me feel like I was finally really part of the team after that. She can hold her own in an argument and unlike other people and she uses her good sense instead of flying off in a rage or acting immature when she needs to handle certain situations. All in all she has the qualities of a real leader and I think that she has amazing things lined up for her in the future.

5-Her will: Kole is a fighter always has been and it is that characteristic that makes her a true hero. For one so delicate at first glanceshe is not a person who should be taken lightly. She knows who she is and what she believes in and heaven help the man or woman who would stand in the way of what she wants.

As Titans we are always under threat but there was this one particular mission where no one could have guessed at the true sadistic mind of a criminal. She was working undercover with Gnaark and was somehow captured. The villain in question had tortured her beyond belief for information, she couldn't even transform into her crystal state because of something he had done to her and even now you can see two small, faded scars on either side of her temples where she was electrocuted by her captor on refusing to disclose top secret Teen Titan information, anyone else would have broken but she refused to let up. When Gnaark informed the rest of us and we finally found her she was lying in a pool of her own bloodand was so worn out that if we had found her a second later she would have…I can't even bring myself to think about it. For the longest time I couldn't even look at her until one day she called me to her hospital bed and really let me have it for ignoring her when she needed me and how I would have done the same had I been in her position.

Flashback-

_"Jericho stop acting like all of this is your fault!" She screamed at me"Even Gnaark won't look at me and right now I need you to pull it together"_

_'I'm sorry' I had signed back 'But honestly how do you expect me to react? I want to hunt down the person who did this to you'_

_"You would have done the same if you were me!" She snapped. "You wouldn't have said anything either"_

_I motioned how I couldn't talk and she glared at me._

_"Not funny" she hissed._

_I sighed and went to her side, taking one of her hands gently in my own and looking into her deep blue eyes. I kissed her knuckles once and signed "I'm sorry"_

_She sniffled and placed her other hand gently on my cheek "I understand."_

_I kissed her lips softly once and signed 'I love you'_

_She blushed and kissed me back on the cheek before lying back down "_I_ love you too…will you stay?"_

_I nodded and motioned 'Always'_

6-Her strength: Kole isn't one to share her past with others and most people don't realize what an awful childhood she actually had, that's actually another thing we have in common…but back on topic, ever wondered how she got her powers in the first place? She wasn't born with them. When she was younger her parents were killed and she was taken in by a man who would perform numerous experiments on her which he believed had the capacity to create super-humans so to say. When she discovered her ability to transform all the cells in her body into a substance that was harder than diamond the psychopath was ecstatic and tried to harness her powers for himself. She ran away but the arctic wasn't really a place one could hide in for long. By some miracle she stumbled onto the cave to an underground world where she met Gnaark who later saved her from her torturous caretaker that had managed to track her down. Who wouldn't admire a woman who came out on top despite horrendous circumstances such as this? She could have easily ended up being someone who wasn't nearly as strong, beautiful and good a woman as she is today but she didn't and that in its self is something that makes Kole the woman I love.

7-Her faith: As I said before Kole isn't really one to be in constant need of others but that doesn't mean that she doesn't trust us, quite the opposite actually. If ever in a rough spot she believes without a shadow of a doubt that her friends will save her. She has so much trust that it sometimes leaves me amazed at her faith in a person. She never is really afraid because despite the odds not even being in her favor she doesn't lose hope.

In that sense she is almost like Starfire who when Robin became Slade's apprentice knew there had to be a reason behind it even though everyone by that point had come to the conclusion that it was what it was. When the truth about my father Slade came out no one trusted me anymore…except her. She was angry but not because of my heritage, she was angry because she thought I should have told her at least. In any case whenever the others would become suspicious of me when something went wrong or gave me strange looks, Kole would glare at them and say "He is NOT his father" and she'll never know how much that meant to me, to have someone believe in me like that. Eventually she was once again the bridge between me and the other Titans and slowly they became comfortable with me again. It took Robin a while longer than the others but when Kole got fed up of his attitude of avoiding me and never directly speaking to me she spoke to him and reminded him of how it wasn't fair to me for him to act like this especially knowing the way my father was. He finally one day came right in front of me and held out his hand and while we shook he cracked a smile at me "She's a keeper", like I hadn't known that from the beginning.

8-Her forgiving nature: Kole is probably one of the most forgiving people I know and trust me when I say that learning to forgive is so much more difficult than taking an opportunity for revenge. It's easy to let into your anger but it takes real power to give someone a second chance.

Its one thing to forgive me for not telling her about my father but it is an entirely different thing when the same man who tortured her endlessly during her undercover mission arrives at our door step and asks for her mercy. I had tracked the low-life down and didn't even bother to tell anyone about it, sure that they would just put him in a jail cell and think that punishment enough for his crimes, well not me. I dragged him to Kole bloody and sore and threw him at her feet. The scumbag actually had the audacity to ask her for her sympathy, how he was sorry for what he had done to her. To this day I will never understand what happened next but Kole seemed to struggle with herself for a bit before she helped the monster on his feet and said _"It's in the past"_

When I asked her about this later she just shrugged "_Some people are the victims of unfortunate circumstances and I could see that he really was sorry for what he did to me…oh and between you and me I think you beat him into a bloody pulp enough for the both of us"_

Though this attribute of hers sometimes frustrates me to hell I think that it just makes her all the more beautiful in my eyes. Her compassion knows no bounds and that's just another reason why I love her.

9-Her unpredictability: Kole is without a doubt the most unpredictable person I have ever met in my life. When I first met her I thought she was just a sweet little girl,which you know she was but she was so much more than just that.

Though No one knows about this and I don't really plan on sharing this information Kole was the one who initiated our first kiss. It had been a random day at Titans tower and Kole had her head in my lap as I softly played my guitar, out of nowhere she opened her previously closed sky blue eyes and gave me a dazzling smile then she reached up, placed her hands on either side of my face and pressed her lips to mine gently for a second. To say I was shocked is the understatement of the century and I didn't even get enough time to think about anything else before it was over and she got up, her cheeks were red but she turned around and gave me a wink and left with a giggle when she saw my face saying "That was fun".

I clearly remember once how I had come back from a mission one day to find Kole in the kitchen, cooking some sort of complicated dish, that however was not the unpredictable part. What I was not expecting was that she had laid out a beautiful candle lit dinner for two, for the both of us and had some music playing in the background. When she finally saw me she let out a laugh and set the food on the table.

_"Don't you just love surprises?" She had said and came over to plant a kiss on my cheek "Happy Birthday Jericho"_

It was the first time I ever celebrated my birthday and I am proud to say the only one to share it with me was her, just the way I like it.

At another time Kole had come home one day to find me sitting on the sofa staring into space. It was the day I heard my father had died…I hated the man, I truly did and I always would but his death was unexpected and at that time I didn't know how to feel. Kole tried to get me to tell her what was bothering me but I didn't want her to think I cared for my father in the slightest just that I was confused so she finally let it go, or so I thought. She spoke to Robin about my behavior and he was the one who told her about Slade's death. Anyway on the day of his funeral she woke me up and told me to get dressed then she took my hand and held it through the entire burial. Not once did she bring it up later and I realized I should have more faith in her love for me that day.

10-She is my best friend: Well this is my most important reason and really that's all there is to it. Kole is my best friend…she has stuck it out with me through thick and thin, not once has she ever doubted me, we understand each other and I know she makes me a better person . In the end isn't that what love is? When you find your soul-mate and that person loves you enough to overlook your weaknesses while appreciating your strengths, the person who makes you feel content with what you have and is there to comfort you when you need comforting, tells you you're being ridiculous when you are being immature and all in all by the end of the day is there to hold your hand for better or for worse.

Kole I love you, you're my best friend, the woman of my dreams and my loving wife. I love you more everyday and these are just some of the reasons why…


End file.
